333lom
Name: Alice Summoner Name: '''333lom '''Species and Gender: Human female Age: '''29 '''Profession: Techmaturgist, Summoner '''Affiliations: '''Zaun, the Institute of War Appearance Alice, also known as Summoner 333lom, hides her appearance when on the Institute. Her gas mask is characterized by very large lenses. The reason is that she doesn’t want to be recognized as a Summoner in the future, but as a techmaturgist. Since customization of Summoner’s robes is allowed, Alice wears light armour over the standard purple cloth. She carries with herself a weapon of her own design, a plasma gun she calls the Riveter. It is strong enough to melt a skull and has around ten charges. Background 333lom is a Zaunite techmaturgist turned Summoner because of circumstances. She was born three years before the end of the most recent Rune War. Thrown out of the College of Techmaturgy once she became unable to pay the student’s debt, she spent a year trying to work as a street engineer for hire and in this period became known amongst the kids from the slums. During one of the routine sweeps for magically gifted individuals by the Institute, the Summoners sent to Zaun informed her that she possessed some ability, albeit a small one. Concluding that she’ll have better luck getting money from the Institute, employed as a summoner, than working on the streets, she applied and to her surprise, was accepted. This struck her as very odd, as she thought the Institute accepted only the best mages. Personality She hasn’t had much luck in life, and so she developed a pretty sarcastic tone. But no matter how sour her jokes can get, she hides a still enormous belief that the world can be turned into a good place. She has been called out once by Ekko on her attitude, on her effort to convince others she doesn’t care about Zaun. She thinks well of augmentation although supposedly not augmented herself. She speaks in the thick Zaunite accent and swears in old Zaunite as well as in Common. Her tone sounds all the stranger, being modified by a voice filter. She attempts to solve conflicts by appealing to reason as well as presenting herself as that voice of reason. If her assertion of authority fails, she’s inclined to pulling out her gun as a threat. She isn’t scared of using it when the situation gets very dire. Skills and Summoner preferences Alice is very skilled in techmaturgy, both possessing an ability to fix issues on the spot, and constructing machines for specific tasks. As a Summoner, she is known for her attempts to macro-manage each match, with a strong focus on the objectives. However, she has also exhibited a very strong habit of convincing her champion to engage in a duel against their lane opponent, often becoming blind to the dangers around. As always, this has cost her champions' many lives. Her summoner spell inclination is Fortify. Notable events 333lom declared for Zaun during the Hextech Revolution and had a notable role in the positive resolution of the final conflict in the Shuriman desert, during the closing of the Void portals. She also fought against Vel'Koz, proving to be too resilient for its analysis, managing to stand on her own for a few minutes against the Void creature on the loose.Category:Summoners Category:Human